This symposium celebrating the 40th anniversary of Stroke will bring together key opinion leaders to discuss a range of important topics related to the entire gamut of cerebrovascular disorders. For each of the 7 themes to be discussed, the 3 co-chairs will invite 5 additional contributors of various backgrounds to provide input prior to the symposium concerning unmet needs, hurdles to progress, how to make the most progress and how should progress be implemented. The symposium will begin with lectures by 2 former Stroke editors about lessons learned about the field over the past 40 years, followed by keynote addresses from 2 non-stroke but highly recognized contributors to other medical areas. The 7 themes to be addressed are: 1. Basic science, drug development and translational research, 2. Acute stroke management, 3. Stroke prevention, 4. Brain recovery and rehabilitation, 5. The web, technology and communication, 6. Opportunities for partnerships among academia, government, industry and patient organizations and 7. Educating professionals, the lay public and policy makers. A draft manuscript will be prepared for each theme prior to the meeting and further crafted by within theme group and general discussions. A manuscript combining the 7 themes will be prepared based upon these discussions will be circulated to all attendees after the meeting and the final version published in Stroke. In addition to the invitees, the meeting will be open to others who wish to register to attend and these other participants will be encouraged to participate in all aspects of the program.